


If You'll Have Me

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Benji有一些惡夢、陰影，還有他想要跟Ethan約會。





	If You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue Nation之後的某個任務，他們還沒在一起。

「嗨，Ethan，我想我們可以一起吃個晚餐？」

Ethan有點驚訝Benji會在這個時間來找他。  
他們剛結束了一個任務，修整一晚之後才會回去總部──噢，只有Benji要回去，Ethan通常就不知道會去哪了。  
Ethan讓開一點位置，說：「當然，要先進來嗎？」  
「噢，呃，好，謝了。」Benji回了他一個微笑。  
Ethan好笑地看著顯得拘謹的Benji，問：「出去吃？」  
「我剛剛叫了客房服務──到你的房間。」Benji眨了眨眼睛，選了房間的那張大床的床緣坐下，「你不介意吧？」  
「當然不。」Ethan從迷你酒吧拿了啤酒，「你就這麼確定我會答應就是了。」  
「噢，我想如果我被你趕出來，我就在門口等服務生。」Benji接過啤酒。  
Ethan覺得Benji有什麼話想要對他說，他很耐心地等他開口。  
「呃，Ethan，我是想問你，」Benji抿了抿唇，似乎是下定決心，接著說：「我今天可以睡在你這嗎？」  
Ethan眨眼，還沒有回應Benji就自顧自地繼續說：「我是說，我可以不睡床，我可以睡在沙發上，我不打呼對吧？因為你沒有抱怨過這個──也沒有任何人抱怨過這個──所以我猜沒有。」  
「Benji。」  
「呃，不行也沒有關係的，這實在有點蠢，哈哈，客房服務應該快來了，你也餓了吧，Ethan，我叫了滿多的。」  
「Benji。」Ethan按住Benji的手臂，溫柔而慎重地，「你可以留下來，但你要告訴我你怎麼了？」Ethan的表情看起來太過關心，讓Benji有些臉紅。  
「呃，我猜這有點──很不專業，但我最近總是會做惡夢，Lane，呃，你知道，他可能造成我一些創傷，我猜，但我通過心理評估了──呃，心理評估那一套真的對我們有用嗎？喔，呃⋯⋯」  
Benji滔滔不絕時，Ethan抱住了他，這有效地讓Benji停了下來，只剩下一些不知意義的哼哼兩聲。

就這樣抱了一陣，直到他們聽見門鈴聲。  
「喔，晚餐。」Benji有些尷尬。  
Ethan退開了一點，用溫暖的手掌撫過Benji的臉頰，才起身去應門。  
最後這個動作似乎超過了安慰兄弟的標準。  
Benji坐在床緣，呆滯了一陣子，晚餐送到他的眼前。  
「我很高興你跟我說。」Ethan開口，坐回了Benji身邊，大腿貼著大腿，「我不會再讓他傷害你了，我保證。」  
這當然並不是謊言，但是個安慰大於現實的承諾，Benji知道，Ethan也知道。  
「哈。」Benji點了點頭，「謝了，但說真的你老是不見蹤影，我連想要約你喝個酒都很困難，哈。」  
「你約過我喝酒嗎？」Ethan避重就輕。  
Benji出於習慣地嘟了嘟嘴，說：「沒有。」然後辯駁，「但我有邀請過你來我的地方打遊戲。」  
「我去了，Benji，記得嗎？」  
「嗯哼，然後就有任務進來了，我記得，你甚至沒有踏進我的客廳。」  
「但我們後來有去看過幾次電影。」  
「電影，噢對，跟你看恐怖片毫無樂趣，你記得你自己看起來有多困惑嗎？哈哈。」  
「你挑的電影，你應該要解釋給我聽。」  
「我不懂有什麼困難的，那間房子鬧鬼！」  
「我就沒有見過鬼，殺人的都是人。」

Benji哈哈笑了幾聲，說：「忘記你是一個多眼見為憑的人……話說回來，要是我們去喝酒，我應該會一直看到有人想要搭訕你。」  
Ethan聳肩，說：「我不會隨便跟人家走的。」  
Benji白眼，顯然認為對方信口開河，但還是笑了。  
「我是說真的，我要是跟你出去，那就是個約會，我不會拋下你。」Benji感覺到Ethan看著他的側臉，所以Benji專心地盯著他自己點地義大利麵。  
「這是為什麼你總是不約我嗎？不想和我約會？哈哈哈。」Benji開玩笑地說，低著眼把餐巾塞到Ethan手上。  
Ethan笑了笑，沒有回應，這才讓氣氛好像沒有那麼尷尬，他們沉默地各自吃著麵，Benji偷偷瞄Ethan吃麵的模樣，他一直覺得Ethan吃飯的模樣很可愛。  
他會把食物塞在臉頰──還是說其實Ethan的口腔容量很小？  
「我很害怕。」Ethan開口，沒頭沒尾地，「我猜我一直都很害怕被你拒絕，而且就像你說的，我總是不在。」  
Benji倏地抬頭，盯著Ethan看，不知道要說什麼，不確定對話的走向是什麼。  
「我想要跟你約會，Benji。」  
停頓，然後Benji應了一個：「喔。」轉頭看Ethan，還是不很確定現在正在發生什麼事情。  
「你喜歡我嗎？Benji。」Ethan認真地看著Benji。  
空氣停滯了幾秒。  
「嗯。」Benji傻傻地點了頭，嘴巴不太聽使喚地回答：「喜歡，我是說，不是那種朋友呀、兄弟呀、崇拜呀，比那些更多，就是，如果你沒有穿上衣我會很困擾的那種喜歡，呃，剛剛那句你能假裝沒聽到嗎？」  
「你喜歡我的身體。」  
「那是個『不能』。」  
「喔，很好。」Ethan笑了，「我很擔心你會說不。」  
Benji似乎是擔心自己再講錯什麼，所以決定再捲一口麵──這是他確定自己是Ethan Hunt男朋友之後做的一件事。

「說到Lane，Benji。」Ethan伸手攬住Benji的腰，被攬住的人哼了一聲，Ethan繼續說：「你記得我跟他說，我給他五千萬，放你走。」  
「嗯哼。」Benji回應，放下了叉子，轉身面對Ethan。  
「所以你現在是不是欠我五千萬？」Ethan順理成章地抱住Benji，但當然不是像剛剛那個安慰的抱，不知道怎麼做到的，他讓Benji跨坐在他的大腿上，把下巴放在Benji的肩膀上。  
Benji嘟嘴，低頭看著Ethan的側臉，近得可以立刻接吻，說：「那又不是你的錢。」又說，「所以我在你心中價值是五千萬。」  
「你價值不只五千萬，但你知道，談判就是這樣。」Ethan的手滑到Benji的後頸，Benji因此掙扎地凹了一下身體，這可能讓Ethan誤會是個什麼暗示──等等，這可能不是誤會。  
「所、所以你想要我還你錢嗎？」Benji問，謹慎地把手繞到Ethan的背後。  
「吻我，這是你的一個吻在我心中的價值。」


End file.
